Talk:Irken Biology
Zim's eye fell out because it's artificial, and the squeedly-spooch is all their organs comprised into one. KMS: Good point with the eye thing. It's very likely that the squeedilyspooch isn't the only organ, though. In the x-ray of Zim, you can see a couple other things in there that might not necessarily be part of it. And, from a biological standpoint, having only one organ probably wouldn't be very efficient, especially if the Irken ended up sick or infected in some way. If it WAS one organ, if one part was affected negatively, chances are it would spread to the rest of the 'spooch. Certainly the PAK could only do so much towards fixing stuff like that; it would make more sense if there were a couple of other organs to lighten the workload. Does anybody else think this page should be deleted? Irken already has a section on biology, or should we delete that instead and keep this page Invader777 12:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) A Irken sleeping in NIghtmare Begins Guys, I draw the line when I say I have never seen a Irken sleep in Nightmare Begins. If you are referring to Zim after the six month trip to Earth, he was probably bored. Irkens are Part Cockroach Guys, a month ago, I watched the episode Walk For Your Lives. You know how cockroaches can survive a nuclear holocaust? I think the Irkens are part cockroach because Zim survived the explosion which destroyed the city. I think we need to put that fact into the article. If you want to agree or not, you are free to do so. One More Question About Diet I really like this article, but are there any suggestions what are those wooden sticks that Zim sometimes drips into something and sucks?? If I had to guess, it's probably like the Irken version of Fun Dip! Since their diet consists mostly of sugars and stuff, it seems to fit. Dykeatron 06:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) By the appearance of their sharp interconnected teeth, irkens probably were once carnivores as primitives. But as they went through evolution, they gotten the sugar diet.Superscaryguy 12:56, November 28, 2011 (UTC) @Superscaryguy: I laughed SO hard at your "theory". That's completely illogical. Didn't you even take into consideration that Irkens are allergic to meat? The carnivore theory is just stupid. You need to provide some evidence that they were considered carnivores at one time if you don't want your edits to be removed all the time. Also, you can't tell if the teeth are sharp or not. Just because they're interconnected doesn't mean at all they were once carnivores. In fact, that makes no sense at all. Most, if not all carnivores have no interconnected teeth like the zipper-like teeth you see on an Irken. PrimusGod 20:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) @PrimusGod They are allergic to meats from EARTH. The sandwich the tallest gave Zim had something that looked like baloney on it, so what you are saying does not make sense either. Well except for the part of interconnected teeth, that is correct. Peanut-Medley (talk) 19:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) BRAINZ Paks hold memory and knowlege but they still have brains. I wonder what the're for... Well, well, Irkens are born with brains, and their PAKs are later added as a means of memory storage, kinda like a memory stick in a computer.User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Jhonen confirmed in the commentary to Dibship Rising that the Irkens do in fact have the capability to show love." Does this mean there are irken...couples? STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 00:02, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Irken Teeth aren't made of bone? Look at this picture. There's no teeth on their skeletons at all. What could their teeth be made out of? Are they like shark teeth or something? I smile because I know all life will end eventually. (talk) 22:16, April 21, 2015 (UTC)